


Comfort

by Ars_Matron



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2020 omegaverse monthly challenge, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, omegaverse monthly prompt 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ars_Matron/pseuds/Ars_Matron
Summary: Viktor was understandably confused.He didn't know who this sleepwalking omega was, or why they were choosing to curl up in his lap, purring and seeking warmth.He didn't know why, but he wasn't about to complain.______Omegaverse Monthly Prompt February! Pheromones!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 31
Kudos: 657
Collections: The 2020 Omegaverse Monthly Challenge





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Febraury! 
> 
> And Happy Birthday to Me!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story a little earlier than planned!

The final bell rang, a piecing echo over the courtyard. As if the day wasn’t already bad enough, now Yuuri could add a headache to list of his woes. It was cold still, too chilly for the flowers to have bloomed yet. So cold that he still needed to wrap up in a scarf and his winter coat. 

Exhaustion weighed heavy on his shoulders. He had spent the better part of the night studying for exams, was up before dawn for skating practice, then a full day of classes, tests, and extracurriculars. If he had to be on his feet for a second longer he might just pass out. 

And of course Mari wasn’t there. Like she said she would be. Four o’clock, sharp. They had agreed! She even pinkie promised!

Yuuri whined softly as he swayed on his feet, shivering in the breeze. The front steps of the school were nearly empty now as everyone either flocked to the buses or got into the waiting cars around them. Everyone but Yuuri, who stood, and waited. Waiting, waiting, waiting. He was going to have some words with Mari!

Another breeze, stronger than before, ripped through him, pricking tears in his eyes. He wanted to curl up and cry. Hide from the frozen wind. Maybe with something warm to eat. Kastudon or miso soup. 

Or a cup of tea and warm cookies. 

Oh yeah, that sounded more like it. Hot sweet earl grey and fudgy chocolate chip cookies, so gooey and warm that he could already taste them. Smell them. It warmed him to the bones. Relaxed muscles that had coiled in the cold and stress of his day. Filled his head in a pleasant, fuzzy way. Without thought Yuuri began to walk. Following the trail of the scent. Of the warmth that spoke of home and comfort. 

It grew stronger as he walked across the courtyard, around the side of the school building, and towards the bank of picnic tables that the older students ate lunch at. He was vaguely aware of others. Upperclassmen standing around after school. Laughing and talking and looking to Yuuri as though he was were something strange. But he couldn’t be bothered by it. 

He had found the source of the scent! 

Yuuri was so tired. So very sleepy. His eye’s had fallen shut as soon as he found the source of such abundant comfort. It was warm and soft and big. He curled up in it, rested his head on something soft, signed as the warmth began to leech into his frozen bones, and he even began purring as something began to stroke his hair. 

Finally, blissfully, at ease. Yuuri surrender to the warmth, the scent, and sleep. 

~~~

Viktor was, understandably, confused. 

School had let out nearly fifteen minutes ago. The only people who were still around were Mila, Georgi, Yurio, and himself. And Yurio was only there because Viktor was his ride. He was sitting outside of their little group as Mila, Georgi, and Viktor’s discussed their group project, with all the grace of a surly and hormonal freshly presented alpha. 

Which is to say, none. 

They were just about to head home when a curious thing happened. A little omega, wrapped in so many layers that Viktor had, at first, not been able to see much beyond his blue framed glasses and messy black hair, had walked around the side of the building and right up to them. 

He didn’t say a single word. He just walked up to the picnic table Viktor was seating on top of, dropped his bag on the ground and started climbing up. 

“Um...hello there?” Viktor said hesitantly as the omega crawled over to him. His eye’s weren’t even open?! 

“Vitya?” Mila asked. But all he could do was shake his head. He had about as much knowledge of what was going as she did...he certainly didn’t know this little sleep walking omega.

“I think he’s asleep...” Viktor said right before the omega placed his head on Viktor’s lap and curled the rest of his body up to Viktor’s side. He was shivering, but as he lay there the tremors began to slow, and finally stop. Viktor lifted a hand, running his fingers through the omegas silky hair. 

With a little swoop of his heart Viktor realized the vibrations on his knee was purring. The little omega was purring! He couldn’t help but to smile. “He must have been so tired.”

“Do you know this omega, Viktor?” Georgi asked, hands shoved in his pockets sullenly. Probably he was upset that Viktor had found an omega at some point and kept it a secret. If Georgi enjoyed anything it was gossip and wild stories of the romantic persuasion. 

“No, I’ve never seen him before-”

“What the hell, Viktor!” Yurio screeched, stomping through the mud to them, phone clutched dangerous tight in his fist and face red. “You said you had work to do. This!” He gestured violently to the omega. “Isn’t work!”

Viktor growled low until Yurio closed his mouth with a snap and backed up, then turned his attention to the now whimpering omega on his lap. “It’s okay, little one. It’s just an angry kitten, he can’t hurt you.” He went back to stroking the omega’s hair, soon the purring picked back up. 

Viktor would have been content to spend the rest of the evening in this fashion. He had never really had much to do with omegas, despite so many of them trying to get his attention in school. He was a little too busy to give them much mind. What with it being his senior year and trying to balance a 4.0 alongside a budding skating career. But this. This was very nice. He could understand now why there were so many stories about alphas hunting down and snuggling omegas. 

So caught up in the omega’s silky soft hair, the pleasant warmth, and the lovely floral fruity scent, peaches and roses perhaps, that he almost missed the yelling of a name, the commotion around him. 

“Yuuri!”

“Over here!” Mila half yelled, half whispered, waving her arms wildly at the woman who had just rounded the building. Viktor glared for a moment before his worry dissolved. This woman, alpha by the scent pouring from her, looked very much like the little omega on his lap. 

Yuuri. 

“Yuuri! Oh god,” She pressed a hand to her forehead wearily. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know-”

“It’s fine, really.” Viktor said cheerfully. “I think he was just tired and needed to lay down. No harm done.”

“Yuuri, come on, it’s time to go home.” The alpha reached over and shook him lightly. She was older than Viktor, but not nearly old enough to be Yuuri’s parent. 

Yuuri stirred, he rubbed his eyes and gave a shivering whine as the wind picked up before looking around with large hazy eyes. “Mari?” He asked in an adorably confused way before jumping up with a cute little squeak and looking around. 

“Oh no!” His hands went to his mouth as his cheeked flushed pink. 

Viktor smiled brightly at him. “Hello! I’m Viktor!” If anything that only made Yuuri turn redder as he wiggled away from Viktor’s lap and over to the side of the table.

“I...ugh...I know..” Yuuri said hastily as he slid off the table and took up his bag, Mari reached out and took his arm to lead him away. “B-bye.” He muttered as he was pulled away by what Viktor was now assuming to be his much older and very grouchy sister. 

Viktor frowned. “Why didn’t he want to stay and talk to me?”

Mila giggled, Georgi looked close to tears, it was only Yurio who had anything useful to say. “Why are you crying. If you want to talk to him just do so tomorrow. Now. Lets. Go. Home!”

“But how will I ever find him!” Viktor lamented, near tears himself now. “The school is large and I’ve never even seen him before, so he can’t be in our year. He’s lost to me forever and I only held him once!”

Yurio screamed. Actually screamed! in utter frustration. “If you took your head out of your own ass for two seconds you might notice the people around you for a change!” Viktor blinked at him, surprised and confused, and Yurio turned an impressive shade of beet red, “he’s Yuuri Katsuki! He’s a sophomore and at the top of the junior’s skating division! We practice at the same rink every morning!”

“Wha-...Really?!”

“Vitya,” Mila said soft, soothingly, “you do have a tendency to...um...space out when skating.”

“Space out!” Yurio shrieked, “he bulldozes over everyone who doesn’t move fast enough!”

“No I don’t!” Viktor gasped, hand to his chest. He was all grace when it came to skating, thank you. 

“You are rather...forceful.” This from Georgi. His childhood friend! Such betrayal. 

Viktor began going through his morning routines, trying to find a little dark haired omega among them and was, sadly, coming up short. He woke up and ate breakfast, and no no, skip ahead. He got to the rink before it opened, he had a key so he didn’t need to worry about that. He put on his skates and his ear buds and started warming up and....

And he couldn’t really remember. The rest was always a blur of motion. Other skaters coming in to practice in the early morning. He had to share the rink, they all did. But they were all just dark figures to him. Just music and motion, and nothing else. 

“Oh for fucks sake!” Yurio yelled, and maybe he had been yelling for a while. In a huff he reached into Viktor’s pocket and took out his keys. “I’m going home, you have you little mental melt down on your own time!” And then he was off, stomping across the soggy quad to the parking lot. 

“Um...Vitya,” Mila said, running a hand through her short red hair, “Yurio doesn’t have a licensee and Yakov said if you get one more ticket-”

“Yurio, no!” Viktor leaped up, snagged his bag from the ground and was running across the field before Mila and Georgi had time to blink. His yells of, “Yurio stop!”, “Don’t get in that car!”, “Come back here!”, echoing through the quad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves!!!
> 
> The prompt for February hasn't officially been listed yet, but the perks of knowing the host is getting all the prompts ahead of time!! 
> 
> I went ahead and posted today because, it's my birthday! And I'm not sure how the rest of my week will go....troubles with my neighbor means I'll probably have to go to court Thursday...wish me luck there....On the plus side my three year old niece called and wished me happy birthday before jabbering for 15 minutes about every random thing that had happened to her over the weekend. So it hasn't been a bad start to the day! And it'll get better with Italian food later on so...all is good! 
> 
> Enough about me. Let's talk about the story!!!
> 
> I assume that Viktor is old enough to be skating with adults at this point and is totally out of juniors, so he had less reason to notice Yuuri than usual. 
> 
> Poor little Yuuri woke up to realize he had somehow crawled into the lap of THE Viktor Nikiforov!!! He had to go home and melt from mortification. Probably had to call Phichit to scream a little. It'll be okay.
> 
> Until Viktor shows up at his locker the next day and just starts chatting like they're good friends.   
> See, he watched Yuuri at practice that morning instead of doing his own drills, something that Yakov scolded him for but he doesn't care one bit! Yuuri isn't just cute, he's good! And Viktor has thought of a least ten things that Yuuri could work on to boost him up even higher in the rankings. He's too little to wear any of Viktor's old costumes BUT that doesn't mean Viktor doesn't have ideas to help him out there either.
> 
> Yuuri is so over come, from both his idol just chatting like a crazy person AND just the over load of all this info, that just straight up short circuits and walks off. Or passes out. Or both  
> But Viktor is determined and eventually Yuuri gets used to his very in your face form of friendship/love
> 
> Meanwhile, Yurio only knew all those things about Yuuri because maaaaaaybeeee he's a little obsessed with him and his amazing skating skills. 
> 
> I won't write this!! I have too many WIPs already. But if anyone else is interested in picking it up and continuing it FEEL FREE. 
> 
> Also, as an aside. I doubt the stories that they read in class has Alphas chasing Omegas so that they can then "Snuggle" them. I love the idea that that would be how Viktor interprets these stories though. 
> 
> Welp, I think that's it for this one!   
> Don't forget to subscribe to the omegaverse monthly prompt challenge!! They won't all be YOI from me. It's just happened that way these last two times. 
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this story!! Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
